


The Witch and The Knight

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aquanort - Freeform, F/M, Fated Stars au, Mini Tales, One-Shot, Terra's childhood, fairytale opening, sad but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Terra has always love the story of a knight protecting a witch from his youth. Years later, as a Lingering Will, someone very dear to him come to him. Even though he can sense a familiar darkness blanketing her heart, a part him want to serve her as her knight in rusty armor.Disclaimer: The following story is based on my ideas. Kingdom Hearts belong to rightful owner.Please support this story by bookmarking, kudos, and comments. That way I can know you guys want more story posted on this site since FF.Net is currently unavailable. Enjoy reading!





	The Witch and The Knight

**_Many years ago._ **

_There was once a witch who lived all alone, in a dark place that is infested with dark monsters. The witch been alone for so long that she forgotten how to smile. Nobody never came to her domain, fearing that she will curse them if they step in her land. However, none of that is true._

_The witch was cursed to be trapped in the dark place by an old man and his foolish apprentice. There been days she pray for someone to come free from her curses life. Not wanting to suffer all alone with dark thoughts in her mind. She tired of constantly being attacked by the dark monsters that hunted for her weak will. And most importantly, she want to return to the land of light._

_However, over the years, her hope was almost gone. Believing there is no point to continue fighting. Since no one had came to her rescue. Her only source of comfort was to make other suffer like she was. To relieve her from her dark emotions that been build up in her heart._

_Until one day, she came to a strange land. A wasteland of barren soils and mountains. Covered with the remains of a great battles that happened years ago. That when the witch came across an armor in pieces, abandoned in the middle of the forgotten battlegrounds._

_At first, she thought the armor was nothing. But somehow, it was alive. It metallic limps would twitch and jitter with life. Making the witch to come to it aid, discovering it have a soul of a fallen soldier._

_“Who are you?” The fallen knight asked._

_“I’m cursed witch.” The witch responded._

_“A witch…?_

_"Yes, I been forgotten by the world and everybody that I thought were my friends abandon me in a dark place.”_

_The fallen knight was silent. For a moment, the witch thought he doesn’t want to speak to her until she heard him say..._

_“Just like me…”_

_“Pardon?”_

_ “My fellow comrades had left me here to died. And an old man betrayed me, taking away my body as his own.” The fallen knight told his tale to the witch.“I’m nothing more, but a shell of my former self. Now, all I wished for is to seek vengeance to those who wronged me.” The Knight’s hollow voice fill with rage. _

_ “As do I, Knight.” The witch agreed with him. Never in her life, the witch found someone who share a similar pain with her. Both of their lives were shatters to pieces, forgotten by the world and left behind by those who were once their friends. Leaving them suffer all alone. _

_ Suddenly, the knight piece itself together. He now stand on its two metal boots, and towering over the witch. Then it bow down to her as if she was a queen. _

_ “I wish to serve you, my lady.” Said the knight.“I want to seek those who wronged you. I shall even protect you with the remnant of my soul.” _

_ The witch is touched by his ghostly words. She never expected someone is willing to follow a dark path with her. Most would turn away, preferring to live a comfortable life free from despair and pain. But this one, want to go down that path. Maybe that what she needed in her miserable life, a friend to share her pain with. _

_ “Of course, my knight.” The witch accepted.“For now on, you’ll be my protector.” _

_ “I will, my lady.” The fallen knight agreed. _

_ For the very first time in her life, the witch smile… _

_In reality, sitting on a edge of the bed was a young mother with her son. Finishing up a part of the story she just read to him. She soon heard her son was making sniffing sound. As well hearing him choked up on something._

_“What’s wrong, my darling?” The mother asked with concern._

_“It sad because bad things happen to them, mom.” The boy sniffed, and rubbing his teary eye.“At least, they have each other.”_

_“I know, sweetie.” The mother agree with him.“Bad things will always happen to somebody, but having a friend at least in your darkest hour will help you. Also it’s important to have strength of heart to carry you through the hardest of trials.” She gave some words of wisdoms to her only son._

_“Yeah, you’re right, momma.” He agree with his mother.“As long as the two of them are together, they can find away to be happy again. Just like you and me, right?”_

_She couldn’t help, but smile.“Guess I’m the witch, and you’re my knight.”_

_“Uh-huh, I’ll be there to protect you!” He said, determinedly. Then he received hair ruffle from his own mother, making him giggle out loud.“Momma! That tickles!”_

_“I’m sorry, darling. But love it when I see you happy.” Indeed, seeing his bright and innocent smile make her heart fills with warmth.“Now, time for bed!”_

_“Awwww, but momma!” The little boy whined._

_“Sorry, but I have to do something very important tonight. I need you to go to sleep early, and I promise I will read you more bedtimes stories, okay?” She said while tucking in her son with a thick, fluffy blanket to keep him warm._

He sigh, and said,“Okay…”

_“Good night, Terra.” His mother tenderly, caressed his cheek._

_"Goodnight...momma..." The little, brown-haired boy yawn._

_And with that, his body begin to feel heavy. His eyelids grow tired that he let them closed by themselves. He made a yawn for one last time, and shifted his body to get comfortable. As he welcome his sleep like an old friend of his._

**Years Laters**

Waking from his memories of his past life. The Lingering Will that used to be Terra, was on his knees with his trusting weapon in hand. Helping him to support his hollow armored body from collapsing on itself. As it stand still in silent, waiting for the day to fulfill his promise.

And that when hit him, a dark sense is coming this ways. The first thing that come to mind was none other than Master Xehanort. He can actually sense the darkness like an awful stench from a mile away. However, sometime his senses had fails him a few times. Just like time he accidentally attacked a boy with his two companions, a dog and a duck of some sort.

So he decide to remain to motionless in his usual position, in order to analyze darkness that coming this way. As it grew closer, the dark sense does share similarities to Master Xehanort no doubt. And yet, he can sense a familiar spark of light that reminding him someone that his very dear to him. Someone he thought he would never see again.

The first thing came to mind was a picture of a young maiden. With a lovely, smile formed by her rosy pink lips. As she hold up three wayfinders she made for each of them to remind them of their friendship. Her short, blue hair that cascade down her neck like a shimmering waterfall. While her cerulean blues eyes sparkles whenever light hit them.

"Aqua..." Terra's Lingering Will spoke.

"Terra,"A familiar voice is heard with his nonexistent ears. Yes, it does sound exactly like Aqua. However, something about it doesn't feels right. Aqua's voice sounded very sorrowful. As if she lost her signature sweet and caring tone in her voice.

Terra's Lingering Will now know that is something very wrong with Aqua. For some reason, she have darkness within her heart. It's unbelievable since Aqua has always lived up to be the one with strongest light. Now, only a fragment of light that still survive her heart.

Not only that, she had change greatly. Though she still look eighteen years old, her hair and eyes are now silver and gold. Traits that is similar to Master Xehanort. Her outfits look tatter and ruin, they look like it been infuse with darkness. Even her skin look tainted by it as well.

Suddenly, the rusted armor begin to jitters by a bit. Feeling his rage grow by the seconds because he believe Master Xehanort have something to do with this.

"So much anger," Aqua said, emotionless. "You really allowed yourself to succumb to your rage. Didn't you, Terra?"

"Xehanort..."

"I thought so, you care more for your hatred than us. I guess all heart does fall to darkness no matter what we do." Aqua continue on the speech.

"Xehanort..."

His rage continue to build up. Hearing those words coming from Aqua made him even more angrier. Especially since he remember that Master Xehanort used those kinds words when he stole his body. It only prove that Master Xehanort is the main culprit for Aqua

"Is that all you care now, Terra? Wanting to fight Xehanort to satisfied your anger?" Aqua continue on by asking more questions about his anger. But then she have an empathy, realizing who she talking to right now."No, you're not Terra anymore. Your just his rage that gave life to his suit armored. I'm fool to believe a part of him still live inside you."

Suddenly, the Lingering Will begin to stand up from the barren soils. Making Aqua to get into a defensive position. Thinking he going attack her with his build up rage since that all he is now. Aqua was ready to summon her weapons in hand; however, Terra's Lingering Will charge at her in full speed. Leaving his keyblade, Gaia Bane, stabbed into the the earth.

The Lingering Will move so quick that Aqua didn't have time to move out the way. But surprisingly, he didn't attack her. He made Aqua yelp in surprised when he wrap his arms around her body, and pull her very close to him into a tight embrace.

"Aqua..." Finally, he said her name.

"Terra, isn't really you now?" For a brief moment, Aqua's voice cracked with emotion. Hoping the person she talk to is Terra, and not his rage.

"I'm so sorry.... I'm so sorry..." The Lingering Will repeated.

"Don't be..." Aqua shakes her head,"But promise me this, Terra."

"Anything..." Terra's Lingering Will was fine with this. He'll do anything to atoned his terrible mistakes he made from many years ago.

"Promise me to always be together...You're the only one I have left now." Aqua sounded like she begging for him to never leave her side.

"Always...my lady..." Terra's Lingering Will place an armored hand on her cheek, yearning to feels her soft skin with his metal fingers.

Hearing Aqua choked up by her own tears that threaten to break down. Through his visor, he can see her smile brightly like she used to do. By pledging an oath for her to be together no matter what happened now. And this time, he will be her knight in rusty armor to protect her from the darkness. Just like in the story he heard from long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks you so much for reading this short story! It something I wanted to do for so long. TerraxAqua is my absolute favorite pairing in the Kingdom Hearts series. They just feels right together since they act like a married couple sometimes, and both act like parents toward Ven.
> 
> Yes, some moment does feels cheesy. I'm such sucker for fairytales and romantic elements, so sorry about that. It just that how my overactive imagination work, you know. Also I like to say sorry just in case you guys come across any grammar mistakes that I missed to fix. Hope you guys like much as I do. See ya next time!


End file.
